


Turn me. I want to be with you

by KittyQuiznack



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, SHEITH - Freeform, light klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyQuiznack/pseuds/KittyQuiznack
Summary: The worst way to start a relationship, blood, hate, and lots of arguing(This is from my account on wattpad so this is not copying. This is MY work, and my account name is TheKoiKat. The content is exactly the same as it will be here)





	1. Chapter 1

Keith sighed as he walked through the halls of the high school that held, great, horrible and torturous memories for him. He walked to his locker which was covered by a new kid that moved in a few weeks ago. He sighed "Excuse me, ,I kind of need my locker." He said looking at the taller male. 

He had piercing grey eyes, a cut across his nose, and a white tuff of hair, muscular build, around 6', and fair skin. He was cute, but had the sternest face on. The taller male looked at him, along with his 'crowd'. "Why should I move? I heard you just cause trouble." He said looking him over. Keith rolled his eyes, after enduring a year of harassment freshman, sophomore, and junior year from basically everyone who wasn't 'accepting' of his 'choice', he didn't stand for it. 

"Yes, I am the 'problem' of the school. So what? Is that supposed to mean? That you listen to rumors over the truth? Next time think of a better insult. Now move!" He said with agitation. Keith wasn't exactly the problem, it started when he broke up with his last boyfriend about a year ago, his ex started a rumor that he slept around a lot. That he was loose and would asleep with anyone who asked. He was in and out of suspension for fighting people over it. He wanted to be nice to the new kid, but he asked for it. The taller male stepped aside rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Keith unlocked his locker and took out his English book, he closed his locker and relocked it. He sighed as he walked to his English class, on the way he ran into his best friend, Matt. Matt was tall, slender but had a toned body, bright green eyes, and short dirty blond hair. He looked over at Matt. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" he asked.

"I will, I want to walk with you. " Matt said smiling. Keith rolled his eyes.

"You mean you will get to the class on the other side of the school? That you have maybe 2 minutes left to get to?" He asked raising a brow. Matt chuckled and nodded muttering 'fine' before jogging off to his class. Keith shook his head and walked to his class. He sighed as he saw in big letters on the board 'ASSIGNED SEATS. NAMES ARE ON THE DESKS' He looked at the desks until he found his name he sat and waited for class to start. He pulled out his phone and texted his dad. His dad worked from home, mainly because it was easier to work around the clan. He was a vampire, and so was Keith. His dad was one of the originals, is what the clan mainly called his father, he was the leader of the clan. "What are doing after school? You said you found out something from a clan member, what was it?" He texted. 

"Mainly business, you know the drill. Except one of the members said they found a werewolf, not a rouge one, in our hunting grounds. We have to discuss hunting barriers, and we want to play nice. Keep the peace." His dad texted back. Keith sighed. 

"Seriously dad? Whenever you say 'buisness' you really mean 'I found out they have a pretty daughter I want you to marry'." He texted his dad. 

"I want you to have a nice, pretty wife. I want grand children, the treaty that is guaranteed with it is just a plus." His dad texted. Keith sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He groaned and looked up at the teacher, who stood up from his desk.

"Alright class, take a good look at the person you share your table with. Because for the rest of the year they will be your partner. On every project, and every mini project. So get to know them, be nice, and no seats will be changed." he said. Keith sighed and looked to his left at the person he shared his desk with. If he was lucky hed'd get a real hunk, that 'plays for the same team'. No, it was the rude idiot that tried to insult him. 

"We didn't get to formally meet... I'm Shiro. " The taller male said holding out to Keith. Keith scoffed and turned to face the board. He was annoyed. He got stuck with an idiot, for the rest of the year. "Look... I'm sorry about-" he started. Keith sighed. 

"No, don't apologize. I'm over it. I'm Keith. Let's leave at names. Okay?" He said looking over at Keith. 'He's cute when he tries to be sorry, and nice.' Keith thought to himself. He shook off the thought. 'No, he's an idiot. And straight...'. He sighed, there were fairly decent boys in the school that were gay. Although, they were mostly taken, or didn't like him because of the rumors. Which pretty much everyone believed in. He looked at the board twirling his pencil in his hand. He sniffed, then blinked, he sniffed again 'werewolf?' He asked himself. He looked around he knew who was what in the school, they were mainly human, but he hasn't seen a werewolf at all in the past 5 years. They had all moved, because of a disagreement on hunting boundries. He sighed and shook it off, 'maybe I'll meet the wolf when I meet the pack.' He thought to himself.


	2. Meeting the Wolf pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face pops in with the wolf pack

When school finally ended he walked out to his car. He tossed his bag in the back and hopped into his car then drove home. 

He pulled into his drive way and got out and walked into his house. His dad sat at the table talking to a few clan members. He walked over "So when are we heading out to meet those wolves?" He asked setting his bag down. 

"A few minutes. Wait in the living room." He said before going back to the small meeting. Keith sighed and went up to his room to change. He slipped off his hoodie and his loose shirt. He got out a dark blue v-neck and slipped it on. He sighed as he finished then walked back downstairs plopping down onto the couch. His dad came out 20 minutes later and sighed "Sorry, we were discussing the problem with a few rogue wolves that came through. And the wolf pack that moved in. " He grabbed his keys. "Let's go." he said as he went out to his car. Keith followed and sighed, he hated meeting other clans, or groups, or anything like that. His dad always suggested he should marry the daughter of the leader if they had one.

"Dad, you're not gonna suggest I marry the leaders daughter... are you?" He asked as he got in the car. His dad rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ever want to marry their daughter's?" He asked as he started the car.

"For the last time dad. I told you I'm gay! I don't like girls!" he said annoyed. His dad sighed.

"I know... but I want grandchildren... And it'd be easy to make peace." His dad said. "Besides if they had sons you know I'd tell you, if they were interested in guys." He said as he pulled out of the drive way to then drove to pack house. 

"I know you want grandchildren, I can adopt some of the clan's children. You know the ones that live at aunties? There's a bunch of them. Why can't I adopt?" Keith asked looking at his dad. 

"I do't mind you adopting. But I also want a grandchild that I am related to by blood. " He said as he pulled onto the highway, heading towards the country side. 

"Why do they have to be blood related? Isn't me just having kids enough?" He asked looking at his dad. His dad sighed.

"Yes... Yes it is, but again. It isn't the same." His dad said before sighing again.

"I don't want to disappoint you, because I can't give you grandchildren. Dad, I want to do my best to give you grandchildren. and the best I can do is adopt." He said softly. His dad looked at him and sighed patting his shoulder.

"That's- You know that's not what I mean. You never disappoint me. If you don't have grandchildren... and you adopt instead. That's fine by me." His dad said smiling. Keith smiled and hugged his dad.

"Oh, I love you dad." He said smiling. His dad nodded. 

"Now let me go. I have to drive." Keith nodded and released his dad. He looked out the window and saw mainly acres of land and large houses smack in the middle. 

They soon arrived at a gravel road, his dad drove down the gravel road to Keith's left he saw a large field where a group of small 'pups' or children were playing, and further down were it looked like fight training was going on. A large dark gray wolf mounted a smaller silver one. A larger older light brown and grey wolf stood by spectating barking and snapping at them, correcting them on every mistake. Then a little more back was a three story brick house that looked like it belonged in in 1970's, but brighter and refurbished. The bricks were a bright dark red, and the white paint of the door frame, pillars, porch and door was bright. The roof was a black gabble roof. The land was huge, the house was huge, no doubt the back wouldn't be huge as well. His dad parked the car and got out, Keith followed quickly after him. Before his dad could knock on the door, a tall man with light stubble, blue eyes, stark white hair, and a muscular build. He smiled.

       "You must be the clan leader." He said as he shook Keith's dad's hand. The taller male looked at Keith "Keith, am I right?" He asked extending his hand out to him. Keith nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Alfor. I'm the Alpha of the pack. Nice to met you. Come in." He said motioning Keith and his dad inside. Keith looked around. It looked pretty neat and clean for house that seemed to have so many children and people. "My oldest son is in the kitchen if you want to meet him. " Alfor said pointing to a door across the room. Keith nodded and walked into the kitchen. He was taken back, a tall, blue eyed, brown haired, muscular hunk sat at the island chewing on beef on a stick. The male smiled.

"Hey, I'm Lance." He said welcoming and warm. Keith shivered. 

"Keith..." He said softly. Lance smiled, a smile that could melt anyone who saw it. Keith smiled and looked at Lance dreamily. He soon snapped out of his daze as he saw a familiar face walk in from the side door that connected the kitchen to outside. His eye twitched slightly from shock. "Shiro?" He asked in disbelief.


	3. Marked

Keith stared at Shiro astonished "You... You're a wolf?" He asked unable to believe it. 

"Yes. " Shiro said sighing as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed a soda and popped it open. Lance laughed.

"Do you two have classes together?" He asked, Keith nodded, as he got up from the island. He walked over to Keith. "Mind going for a walk? Show you how a real wolf acts." He said smiling. Keith blushed. 

"Hey! I am more of a real wolf than you are!" Shiro snapped looking at Lance. Lance laughed. 

"Yeah sure. Let me show you how to properly treat a guest. Especially guests like Keith." Lance said winking at Keith. Shiro rolled his eyes and looked at Keith.

"But he's nothing special, just from some vampire clan." he said. 

"Not just any vampire, he is the son of a ex-council leader. His dad gave up his title to be with a human." Lance said. Keith looked at him surprised.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Everyone knows about it. Everyone thought it was a bad move, but hey he did it for love. And the fact that your mom was pregnant. I heard she was beautiful, but a bit... you know on the 'wild side'. How is she?" Lance said. 

"She's dead." Keith said bluntly. Lance clenched his jaw.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Lance said going to pat his shoulder, but stopped. Shiro looked at him and sighed before walking out. Keith's stomach did a bit of flip. He flinched and looked up at Shiro, who glanced at him as he walked out the door. His chest felt tight.

"Hey could we go for that walk?" Keith asked. Lance smiled and nodded leading him out the door to a pathway. They walked for a while before coming to an opening to a small clearing with a fairly large stream. Lance smiled and started stripping. Keith blushed madly "W-why are you stripping?!" He asked as he covered his eyes. Lance laughed.

"Because I don't want to tear my clothes." He said before transforming into a large wolf. He had tan and brown fur with bright blue eyes. He smiled and rubbed up against Keith before walking over and wading in the stream drinking some then jumping around in it. Keith laughed and sat against a tree watching Lance play in the wide stream. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. After a while Lance turned back into his human form. He walked over to Keith and pulled on his jeans. "So what do you think of the pack house?" He asked shaking the water out of his hair. Keith shrugged.

"It's nice, I like the outdoors. But I like the city more." Keith said as he looking over at Lance. He turned to look at the bush as it ruffled. A large wolf with black, and white fur on his face, it had strong shoulders, piercing grey eyes, and it's ears stood up watching Keith closely. Keith shivered as his his heart sped up. He clenched his jaw as his fangs tried to come out, but he held them back. His eyes flashed red and his vision blacked. He shook his head then held his head. He panted and looked at the wolf again, the wolf watched him before running off up the stream. Keith held his stomach as he felt a slight burning sensation. Lance sighed and looked at Keith.

"So. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Keith shook his head no. "Well uh, do you maybe want one?" He asked smiling. Keith shrugged.

"Not really. I just feel like I'd be better of freelancing till I want to settle." Keith said. Lance nodded sighing softly. "But, I'd gladly have a relationship though, if I'm really into someone..." he said looking at Lance. Lance smiled and leaned in.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly, Keith nodded leaning in the rest of the way. Lance kissed him gently, Keith kissed back slowly. He slowly wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. Soon Lance crawled on top of Keith deepening the kiss, Keith moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Lance's hair. Lance smirked and pulled back to kiss his jaw and neck sucking on it gently. Keith whimpered softly and let out a soft moan. He slid his hand up his shirt touching his chest slowly, he paused and looked down at Keith. He frowned and buried his face in Keith's neck sniffing. . "You've been marked?" He asked growling. Keith looked at him confused. 

"Huh? Marked?" Keith asked breathlessly, Lance growled and pinned him down and began to rip up his shirt. He frowned as he found a red mark going down Keith's torso. 

"Yes. Marked. As in one of us imprinted you. Did you know about this?" He asked his voice sounding more angry. Keith shook his head. Lance buried his nose into the mark inhaling deeply. He pulled away and snarled. "Shiro." He growled. He transformed into his wolf form right over Keith. Keith crawled backwards shaking, he knew what werewolves were capable of, he knew the bad history of werewolves and their anger. Lance looked at him a glint of hurt in his eyes that turned into rage. He ran off in the direction the black wolf had ran. Keith panted and ran after him. He stopped when he saw Lance jumping on the other wolf barking as he pinned him down. The other growled and pushed him off snarling and barking back. The black one looked at Keith then at Lance. He laid his shoulders back and crouched ready to pounce on Lance. Lance snarled and did the same, they jumped and each other. Colliding in mid air against the other wolf, which Keith assumed that it was Shiro. Lance bit the wolf's back, he whimpered and threw Lance off. Blood came down the wolf's back soaking most of it in blood. Keith's stomach lurched when he saw Lance bite into the wolf's back. The wolf clawed and bit at Lance, barking loudly and furiously. Lance barked back baring his teeth before pouncing onto the wolf biting the back of his neck sinking his teeth in. The wolf whimpered, and howled lowly. Blood slipped down Lance's teeth, and dripped off the wolf's fur and some blood came down from Shiro's shoulder. Keith ran forward to Lance pulling his fur. 

"Get off him! Stop! Stop!" He didn't know what possessed him to pull on Lance, but he knew he needed to get Lance off. His gut told him to stop it now then call out for someone to help. Lance glanced at Keith before releasing the wolf. Lance stepped back watching Keith. The wolf slumped over breathing lowly. "Shiro?" Keith asked, as he kneeled by the wolf. The wolf looked at him and coughed as he stood up moving closer to Keith before resting his head on his lap. He gently stoked his head. The wolf closed his eyes, turning back into it's human form. Shiro's body laid slightly limp on the ground, his chest raising and lowering slowly. His head stayed on Keith's lap, eyes closed. Lance walked over offering to get Shiro and Keith onto his back to go back to the house. Keith did his best to be gentle and help Shiro onto Lance's back, after a bit and some of Lance's help. He got Shiro on Lance's back then climbed on. Lance jetted towards the house, Keith kept Shiro from falling off, watching him carefully to ensure he was still alive. They reached the house quickly. Lance transformed back into his human form, and helped Shiro back into the house. He shouted for the others to help. Other members came down with medicine and bandages, they looked at Shiro tending to him. Alfor stormed in.

"What the hell happened? I smell blood!" He said angrily. He looked at Shiro then at Lance. "Lance. What happened?" He asked. Keith swallowed hard as he held Shiro's hand while the applied medicine and bandages to his wounds, Shiro pulled his hand away bitterly. Lance was having his shoulder wrapped.

"I attacked him... he marked Keith! It isn't fair! The one time you tell me I might actually have a mate, Shiro goes and marks him! Like he belongs to him!" Lance protested . Alfor sighed.

"I never said it was a sure thing. And I didn't set it up. I didn't think Shiro would take an interest with him.." he turned to Shiro. "Why'd you mark him?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to, we can't control who we imprint!" he said wincing as they stitched up his back and shoulder. Shiro looked at Keith who was now holding his hand tightly with one hand and wiping up the blood with a cloth. "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me." He asked. Keith sighed. 

"You want me to stop?" he asked as he rinsed out the cloth in a bowl of cold water and rang it out before wiping up the rest of the blood. 'Ungrateful son of a bitch.' He thought to himself. Shiro sighed and pulled his hand away from Keith's. 

"You guys done?" Shiro asked looking back the others. They nodded and bandaged his wounds. Shiro got up and walked off "Thanks for helping me." He said looking at Keith before walking upstairs to his room. Keith sighed and looked at Lance. 

"Sorry..." Lance said softly before walking out.


	4. Let's try it out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms can sometimes make things happen

Keith sighed as he got ready for his next set of laps at practice, he got by with the mark going from underneath his peck to his hip, it changed a bit over the week. It was a pink color. He told his coach and team that it was just a scar he got from swimming in the ocean the week before. He pulled his swimming cap on and put his goggles around his neck. 

He walked out to the pool and sighed as he stepped on the small podium and got in position. His coach held up his whistle and blew signaling them to go. Keith was the fastest on the team, he did the free style swim. He jumped into the water and jetted through the water and hit the turn smoothly then swam back ahead of the rest that did the first lap. He looked up from his lane to see his coach smiling at him. "You beat your own time. By about 4 seconds."

Keith smiled and got out then wiped his face off. He flinched as a loud crack of lightening struck outside. It was pouring rain when he got there, now it's storming. The coach sighed "Alright, you guys head home. I'm giving you a break since it's storming." He said. Keith sighed and walked to the locker room to change. He decided showering at home would be best. He walked out of the gym's doors and sighed placing his bag over his head. He regretted not bringing a umbrella or hoodie. He ran to his car and fumbled with his keys to unlock his car. Once he did he slipped in his car he set his stuff in the passenger side. He put his key in the ignition and turned it. His car sputtered and stopped. He sighed.

"No, no. Not right now!" He shouted and turned the key again and again. The engine sputtered and sputtered, then died every time. He hit his wheel and sighed. He grabbed his stuff and got out his car. He locked it, walking home would be better than being stranded. His dad was busy with the clan, out of town too, and he wouldn't or couldn't come out to get him. It was about half an hour walk, but he'd live. He sighed and started to walk home. As he walked up the sidewalk, he heard a car come up. They rolled the window down, it was Shiro. 

"Hey. You need a ride?" He asked. Keith shook his head and walked on. Shiro continued to follow him along side the sidewalk. "Come on... get in. You're gonna get stuck or worse." He said. Keith closed his eyes and shook his head, Shiro was right. He sighed and opened the door then got in.

"Sorry. I'm soaking wet. " Keith said. He shivered and put his hand up to the cars heater. Shiro nodded and shrugged.

"Where do you live?" Shiro asked. Keith gave him the directions and went back to heating his hands on the heater. Shiro drove to his house. He got out and then lifted Keith out. Keith was gonna protest, but Shiro was warm and he was freezing. Shiro set him down in front of the door. Keith held up his keys shaking as he unlocked it he stepped in, Shiro quickly followed behind him. Keith shook and tried to quickly dispose of his wet clothes. Shiro sighed "Do you need help?" He asked, instead of waiting for an answer he helped Keith get his clothes off. Keith sighed in relief once every article of clothing was off, even though he felt good. He couldn't fully enjoy it, once he realized that Shiro was standing behind him, while he was naked. Shiro groaned and began to strip. "Damnit. You got any clothes for me?" He asked as he pulled off his jeans then his boxers. Keith blushed. He heard the clothing fall to the ground. He nodded and quickly walked up to his room. Shiro followed him up and sighed. "Could I shower? Or take a bath? I kinda don't want to drive home. The storm is pretty bad. " Shiro asked. Keith nodded.

"Could you wait for bit? I'd like to shower too... " Keith said then threw an oversized shirt and shorts at him. Then grabbed his own clothes a towel and ran to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the shower. He stepped under the water and sighed. He quickly showered and dried himself off, then got dressed. He opened the door and stepped out. He flinched as he looked up. Shiro stood in front of him. Or at least he looked like Shiro, didn't smell like him though. "Shiro?" He asked. He shook his head. 

" I'm his wolf." He said. Keith nodded. "Could I take a bath? With you?" He asked. Keith blushed.

"Uh... I just took a shower..." Keith said. "What's your name?" He asked. Shiro's wolf shrugged. "Don't have one? Do you maybe want one?". He nodded. "What kind of name? Colton? Or ummm Kevin?" He asked.

"Call me Black! Like my fur, when I turn. Or Kuro?" he questioned. Keith nodded chuckling. 

"Black sounds like a dogs name, I think Kuro is better name." Keith said. Kuro looked at Keith. He was still naked. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kuro asked. Keith opened his mouth to say no, but something inside him told him to say yes. Kuro smiled and leaned in kissing Keith softly. Keith kissed back slowly, putting his hands on Kuro's chest then snaked his arms around his neck. Kuro placed his hands on Keith's waist. Kuro smiled and gave Shiro control of his body again. Shiro blinked and looked at Keith before kissing him back closing his eyes. Soon they pulled apart, Keith panted his cheeks flushed . 

"Don't let Shiro know about this okay Kuro?" Keith asked stepping away from him. Shiro smirked.

"Kuro? Who's that?" He asked. Shiro flinched.

"Ummm.... your wolf... I gave him a name..." Keith said chuckling nervously. Shiro let out a huff.

"So you like my wolf or something? "He asked. (Lol, Shiro is annoyed with himself). Keith sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Shower's free. Towels are in the bathroom closet." he said before walking downstairs to gather the wet clothes they neglected and put them in the dryer, while he was at it he threw his towel in as well. He walked to the living room and stopped when he saw Shiro on the couch, shirtless, watching t.v, drinking a soda he got from the fridge. He rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen "How long do you plan on staying here?" He asked as he grabbed out a few things to cook, a pan, and everything else he needed to cook. Shiro looked over at him.

"Don't know. Until the storm let's up?" he said setting his soda down and walking over to Keith. "So... uh... do you wanna talk about the whole, you being marked?" He asked looking at him. Keith sighed as he stopped cutting the bell peppers. 

"What's there to talk about? It's not like either of us want to be together. I researched as much as I could. No one can get rid of the mark. We're stuck together." Keith said coldly looking at Shiro. His sighed and winced as his fangs began to come out, his eyes flashed red then went back to normal. He shook his head and sighed. 

"Then... why don't we try and work this out?" Shiro asked. Keith sighed and shook his head.

"Aren't you straight?" He asked.

"No. I don't have a gender preference." Shiro said. Keith looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" He asked raising a brow. "You sure your jock status won't get 'ruined' cause of me?" He snapped, using his fingers in air quotes for emphasis. "And what about me being a 'problem'?" He continued, still irritated from shiros comments. Shiro cringed. 

"Yeah.... sorry about that... but still. I mean if you're who I have to be with, then I guess I'll take what I'm given." He said. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Actually you claimed me. I wasn't given to you." He snapped. He sighed "But I guess, I'll take what I can get." Keith said. 'You're stupid and insanely hot.... I guess it's kind of a blessing? This is going to be rough.' He thought to himself. "Well, I'm going to cook some chicken stir fry, you want to eat?" He asked. Shiro looked at him confused. 

"You can eat 'human' food?" He asked. Keith sighed as he began to cut up vegetables.

"Remember, I'm half human." He said as he poured the vegetables into a bowl, then some olive oil, and some spices. "I can eat human food and blood." He said. Shiro nodded.

"Awesome. That's good to know..." he said. An awkward silence floated between them. "So uh.... does this.. mean we are..?" Shiro asked. Keith looked at him curiously.

"Mean we are what?" He asked.

"Does this mean we're together?" Shiro asked blushing slightly. Keith blushed from ear to ear. 

"Yeah... I guess it does..." He said softly.


	5. The First Date

Keith sighed as he waited at the diner near his house. He checked his phone again to see the time. "Damnit that asshole is 30 minutes late." He said annoyed. "I should just fucking leave!" He growled. He looked out the large window next to the booth he sat at. It was mainly private, which was a mistake on the people who built the building. But it turned out well, it was the spot was for couples. After a few years of having the both reserved for couples they began to set it up that way, dimmer lighting, optional candle lighting, and a special deal to any couple that reserves it. Since Keith had been to the diner a lot when he was younger, he got it for free. One of the older waitresses came by sighing.

       "Still not here baby? " she asked. "You sure you don't want me to bring out the food now?" She asked. He shook his head.

      "No, give me 10 more minutes..." He said softly. She sighed and nodded.

     "Okay. If he doesn't show I'm a bring out some of pie, you know it can mend a broken heart in a second." She said before winking. He chuckled and nodded. 

       "Thanks, Allura." She nodded and walked back to the kitchen to give out more orders. Soon enough Shiro came through the door, in worn out jeans and a black v- neck. He sat in the seat across from Keith.

     "Sorry, I'm late. Pack meeting ran over, and my dad wouldn't let me leave." He said slightly breathless. "Got here as fast as I could." He said chuckling nervously. Allura looked over at them and sighed going to the back to get their order going. "You didn't wait long did you?" He asked. Keith sighed and shook his head. 

     "No.  Got here about 10 minutes ago." He lied. Allura walked over. He smiled "Hey, Allura you can go ahead and bring the food." Shiro raised a brow but didn't question it. Allura nodded and looked at Shiro.

      "He is a lot more handsome than you said. I hope he was worth that wait though sweety." She said sighing softly with her hands on her hips. "What can I get you to drink?". Shiro smirked and looked at Keith, who was red in the face.

           "Just water for me." Shiro said still looking at Keith. Allura nodded and walked to the back. "How long did you really wait?" He asked. Keith twiddled his thumbs.

     "About 30 minutes.." he admitted, Shiro's eyes widened. 

      "Fuck... sorry.." he said gingerly, reaching for Keith's arm. Keith looked at him as Shiro placed his hand on his cheek. He sighed looking away until he felt a shift in heat from Shiro's hand. He looked up at him, he found a set of lighter gentle eyes, His wolf. Keith blushed and curled into his touch. 

    "Forgive me, I didn't want to be late... But Shiro... He was thinking about not coming. So i drove..." he said softly, Keith smiled. 

      "I like you much more than Shiro... you're sweeter.." Keith said taking Kuro's hand in his. Allura smiled and set their platters down. 

    "Seems you've warmed up to him." She says warmly setting down the food and Shiro's water as well. "House platters for two. Enjoy" she said before walking off. Black looked down sniffing first then licking his lips.

   "I didn't know what he'd like so i got a house platter... it basically has all their best dishes, from bacon sliders, soup, steak, waffles, fries and onion rings. " Keith said smiling. Kuro smiled and dug in. He followed soon after.  

      Kuro finished most of the food, Keith didn't mind much he was quite full. 

    "Want to go to your place?" Kuro asked eagerly. Keith blushed and nodded getting up to pay. Kuro jumped up faster and paid the bill. He led Keith out. "I'll follow you to yours." Keith nodded in agreement and got into his car driving to his house. 

         They pulled into the drive way in about 15 minutes. Keith got out and walked to his door step. Kuro right behind him. He unlocked the door and stepped in taking off his shoes. Kuro closed the door and locked the door quickly. He pressed himself against Keith. 

       "You smell so good... So new... and ripe..." he said into his ear. Keith blushed deeply and swallowed hard. Kuro smiled and grinded against him. Keith gasped and bit his lip. "I want to take you... Make you mine. " he said huskily sliding his hands up Keith's chest. He gasped arching his back slightly. 

    "Kuro... wait..." Kuro growled slightly but let him go nodding. 

    "Can we kiss instead?" He asked softly. Keith nodded taking him to the couch. He sat him down and crawled into his lap. Facing him, Kuro smiled and kissed Keith softly. Earning a small moan and a needy whimper. Kuro growled with a smirk and kissed him harder, licking Keith's lower lip. Keith parted his lips, accepting him. He moaned, melting into the kiss. 

        Kuro rolled over and laid him on his back kissing him deeply. He pulled back quickly before going back to kissing him,  he sighed softly and let Shiro take control.  Shiro pulled back and looked at Keith, his face flushed, breathing hard, pupils dilated with lust.

      He smirked and kissed him hard grinding against him.  Keith whimpered softly pulling back a bit. Shiro growled slightly pushing his tongue in his mouth. Keith pushed him back. "What the hell?" He said annoyed. "I said to just kiss." Shiro looked at him confused.

      "Sorry, no. Probably wasn't me. Kuro, agreed? Not me." He said smirking.  

      "Get off of me." Keith snapped. Shiro smiled and kissed his neck. 

    "But it looked like you were enjoying that kiss." He said gruffly.  Keith shoved him hard.  

       "Stop. I said get off. " he said more sternly.  Shiro sighed and shook his head.

    "So, what? My wolf gets all the action and I get none?" He asked.

   "He's nicer than you. A lot more honest too." Keith said rolled his eyes. 

      "Of course! He wants to officiate the mark! Mate with you! Breed you! Undersand? That's it!" He said throwing his hands up.  Keith turned away. 

        "Leave."  Keith growled.  Shiro glared at him then stood up. 

     "Fine. Act like this. You're still bound to me." he snapped and stormed out.


	6. Blurred Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's safe to say fights don't ever end well

   Keith sat on the couch staring at nothing. Just thinking. 'I'm not fucked up for liking Kuro... He's sweeter to me than Shiro... But Shiro is the person I'm trying to work this out with... So technically, I'm cheating??' He thought. He buried his face in a pillow.

        "Ugghhhh, Im so confused!!" He groaned. He sighed and rolled to his back. 'Maybe I should give Shiro a shot... He seems to be trying. Gosh I suck... I get a hot guy to date me and I-...' Keith sat up. 'Wait... No, I'm stuck with him. I have no choice. He's the one who caused this... If he hadn't, Lance would've-' Keith blushed. 'Lance... gosh was he hot... Why couldn't he have imprinted him. He seemed like he liked me too... Damnit! The universe hates me!' He yelled at himself. He fell back and held his pillow to his face.

____________________________________

      Shiro drove home in fuss. 'What makes my Wolf so special?? He's just trying to breed Keith. Coax him so he gives into the mark...' he growled softly. He adjusted his pants. He had a semi- hard on.  'But... Keith, seeing him that way... Fuck, its kinda hot. Damn, if only I could've made him like that.  He would've been fine... I think. I'll  talk to dad...' he said as he drove to his house.  'Keith's not all that bad. He's actually kinda cut- No. I'm not about to call a guy cute...no way ' he sighed and pulled into his drive way going up to the pack house annoyed. He parked and went to Lance. 

    He found him in the library, in his own nook. His nose deep in a book. 

     "What happens if you mark someone and they refuse you?" He asked. Lance looked at him,  raising a brow.

        "If connection between your wolf and the person he marked, without officiating the process your wolf will die. And the person marked will be branded forever with your mark." Shiro swallowed  hard. "Unless..." Lance smirked. 

     "Unless what?" Shiro asked.

   "Unless you convince your wolf to mark someone else... and give someone else their marked mate." He said. Shiro bit his lip. 

    "Hypothetically, how would that work?" He asked. Lance looked at him with grimace.

      "It would be extremely painful. You would be in pain.  But Keith will feel like he's burning. From the inside out.  Like someone was ripping his insides out. If he isn't willing to change to a different mate he will die." he said standing up and looking Shiro in the eye "That's if you even get permission from Keith's vampire side" Shiro paused.

     "He's got one,  or something like us?" Lance nodded. 

     "He's half. So by theory and stories told from a long time ago. He should be the only one with a vampire personality next to his own." Lance stated, Shiro nodded. "Before you ask, no.  No one knows how you bring him out. Maybe try what triggered your wolf to come out." he said. 

     "Thanks... " Shiro said, Lance shook his head. 

   "No.  I'm doing it for Keith. He's stuck with a shity mate. Who doesn't want him. "He said sitting back down. Shiro scowled. 

     "How am I a shitty mate?" He growled.

  "Have you even tried getting to know him? Or asking about him? Or were you to busy allowing your wolf to try and breed him?" He snapped. "If you're going to 'work it out' at least show up to a date on time. And not sit on your ass and be a bitch about being his mate." He snarled. Shiro looked at him.

     "What's your problem?" Lance grabbed him and slammed him against the bookshelf causing books to fall over. 

      "Because you don't deserve him. You are an ass. You're cocky, inconsiderate and never use your head" he growled. "Grow the fuck up. And don't fuck him over." He let him go and walked off. 

     "You like him..." Shiro said. Lance halted and rolled his neck. Then turned to Shiro with a fire in his eyes.

     "So. Fucking. What? You ruined it for me..." he trailed off sighing softly. "You took away me, closing the treaty, a cute guy, and maybe my only chance to be with someone like us..." he shook he head. "So fuck you for fucking it up for me." He said walking out. Shiro sighed and went to his room. 

     He laid on his bed and groaned.  'Maybe I'll get a fresh start at school...' he thought before closing his eyes.

____________________________________

    Keith walked into school sighing. The weekend was a shitty blur. Everything moved to quickly. He opened his locker and took his english book out. Then closed his locker. He turned to find a jock towering over him. 

      "Heard you're the school whore. " he said smirking. Keith rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. Filthy whore." He grabbed Keith's hair and slammed him into the lockers. Keith gasped and whimpered. Now a crowd came around them watching. "You'd be lucky if i didn't kick your ass for being a filthy homo." He growled. Keith glared at him. "You are nothing. You are a disgusting homo." He said hitting Keith's head into the locker each time. 

      "What's your deal? You a closet homo? That why you're  angry?" Keith said wincing before kicking him in the crotch. The crowd ooed. The jock raised his fist back his anger raging. Keith took a breath closing his eyes to brace himself. After a moment he opened his eyes to see Shiro holding the guys wrist tight. He released Keith's hair and growled at Shiro swinging at him. Shiro caught his other fist and glared at him. 

     "I catch you like this again I break your face. " he spat. The guy smirked.

     "What you a homo now too?" He laughed weakly, trying to play off the pain. Shiro smiled.

     "No." Keith winced "Not quite. But don't fuck with him." He said sharply throwing him to the ground. Keith blinked as he watched before his vision blurred and faded to black.


	7. How's your head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that this title is kind of a pun lol

           Keith groaned holding his head. It was pounding, he looked around and panicked 'Where am I? Why am i here' he thought. Next thing he knew Shiro walked in with a bowl, a wash cloth and water. 

        "Oh you're up... How's your head?" He asked sincerely setting everything down. Keith looked at him. 

           "What happened?" He asked. Shiro handed him a water bottle. 

        "You passed out... you cut your head open a bit..." he said sitting next to him on his bed. Keith drank slowly sighing.

        "Oh...have you been taking care of me?" Shiro blushed slightly and nodded. Keith smiled softly. "Thank you..." 

        "It's not a problem..." Shiro looked up at Keith. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. Keith's eyes widened.

             "Uh... no..." He said softly. Shiro sighed and nodded.

         "Okay... Can we try again, with us? I think we should try." He said quickly. Keith bit his lip and nodded.

          "Okay... just be a little more gentle... " he said leaning to kiss his cheek. Shiro pulled back, swallowing hard. 

       "Sorry... it's just i kinda can't stop thinking about how you were underneath me the other night." He mumbled. Keith looked at him and sighed. 

       "You can kiss me once..." he said. Shiro looked up and smiled. Then kissed him slowly and tenderly. Keith closed his eyes slowly and kissed him back. Shiro moved closer and held his cheek. Keith felt a heat wave flow through him his fangs came out and his eye turned a deep red. Shiro pulled back, Keith's scent changed. He looked at him.

       "Why'd you stop?" He asked. Shiro looked at his eyes.

         "Are you his vampire?" He nodded and kissed Shiro hard. Shiro pulled back and shook his head "No... I can't." He said. Keith's vampire pouted.

        "Please?" Shiro shook his head. "At least could you name me?" He asked. Shiro nodded. 

        "How about... Lane? Or Maybe Eric?" He asked. 

         "No, Red" he said as he kissed Shiro's neck. Shiro bit his lip holding in a moan. "Kiss me..." Red said biting Shiro's ear lobe softly. Shiro moaned softly then sighed. He shook his head. 

       "No... I shouldn't." Red frowned and pulled him down on top of him.

       "You know if you deny me... I'll hurt him." He warned. "You can't deny me. Besides if you mate with me he'll never know..." he said slyly kissing Shiro hard and deep. Shiro kissed him back grinding against him. Red moaned under him. "That's more like it." He said smirking. Shiro looked at him and shook his head.

        "No. I can't. It's not right. Or fair. You're apart of this mark thing... You just want to seal the deal." He said sitting back up. Red pouted. 

      "So? You want to. Don't you?" He asked. Then grabbed Shiro's crotch "He seems to agree" he said smirking, Shiro gasped and moved his hand. "Oh come on, why not. Keith makes out with your wolf willingly. But not you. " he said sharply. Shiro paused he was right. 

     "You may be right. But Keith probably knew that if he rejected him. He'd hurt me. Or end up hurting me." He said moving away from Red. "I can't take advantage of this..." he spoke softly. "It doesn't feel right. " Red sighed. 

       "You are boring. I thought you'd be fun and defiant. Ugh... You suck" Shiro looked at him and pinned him down.

        "I'm not boring" Shiro growled, Red smirked at him.

       "Prove it" Red challenged. Shiro narrowed his eyes and attacked his lips kissing him deeply. Red moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Shiro licked his lip asking for entry. Red parted his lips moaning as their kiss deepened. Shiro growled and slid his hand up Red shirt. 

       "I will." Shiro said smirking. He pulled his shirt off and leaned back down to kiss him. Red pulled back.

      "I'm losing control..." He said softly. "You'll have to stop or get lucky." He said kissing him hard. He gave Keith back control. 

        His eyes widened but slowly fell shut as he kissed Shiro back. Shiro smiled and held him close against his body. He pulled away then kissed his neck. Keith moaned softly and tilted his head back. Shiro pushed up Keith's shirt and kissed his chest then his stomach. Keith arched his back into his touch. Shiro smirked and licked up his chest, Keith let out a moan and a soft whimper. 

     "Fuck... Why are you so hot?" He asked panting. Keith blushed and pulled him into a kiss. His mind was in a daze. He didn't know why he was letting this happen, but it felt good. He tangled his fingers into Shiro's hair. He pulled away.

       "Shut up... " he growled. Shiro smirked and kissed his neck and sucking on it. Keith moaned and tugged on his hair. Shiro began to undo his pants and tugged them down. Then worked on Keith's, he stopped when he saw the bulge in his boxers. Keith panted and sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

        "I've... I've never been with another guy before" he said. Keith sighed and laid back putting his face in his hands. Shiro looked at him. "What? What's wrong?" Keith shook his head.

         "I'm stupid... to think I thought you'd be able to do it.." he said. "You're probably only doing it to try and prove you want to try to work this out" he said sharply. Shiro frowned and grabbed his hand putting it on his crotch. 

         "No... I want this too..." Keith blushed and sighed. 

      "I'll show you... do you have lube or lotion ? Something like that?" He asked as he slid off his boxers. Shiro swallowed hard and looked away. "You don't have to touch me there if you're not ready..." he said softly. Shiro winced, he could hear the twinge of hurt in his voice. He closed his eyes and reached down to stroke Keith. Keith gasped and grabbed his shoulders moaning . "You don't have to..." he moaned. Shiro kissed him then his neck. 

        "No... I want to.. " he said as he bit his neck, stroking him faster. Keith moaned, bucking his hips. 

       " I want to make you feel you good too.. " Keith said softly.  Shiro nodded and bit his lip as Keith reached down to stroke him. "Do you want me to  do this or do you want me to do something else?" he asked. Shiro swallowed hard looking at Keith's lips. 'They do look pretty soft...' he thought.

    "Wh-what would you like to do?" he asked. Keith read his mind and got up, he moved in front of Shiro onto his knees. Shiro's breath hitched as he looked at Keith. Keith licked his lips and licked his tip, then from his base up. Shiro groaned and reached to grip his hair, he stopped to get approval first. Keith nodded as he wrapped his lips around Shiro's tip sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Shiro tangled his fingers in his hair, Shiro looked up at him and took more in his mouth bobbing his head nearly getting half way there. Shiro bit his lip, he was right Keith's lips were crazy soft, softer around his cock that's for sure. He bucked his hips and groaned. Keith moaned and relaxed his throat and tongue, taking more in his mouth in one go. Shiro gasped and tightened his grip on his hair as Keith took more than half of his cock in his mouth. Keith moaned as he bobbed his head fast sucking hard and rubbing his tongue against Shiro's base.  Keith swallowed slightly before taking all of Shiro's cock in his mouth. Shiro held his head thrusting slowly. He earned a moan from Keith, Shiro smirked.

          "You like that?" he asked. A deep blush spread across Keith's face.  "Could I do that again?" Shiro asked. Keith nodded slightly looking up at Shiro. Shiro stood up slowly and gripped his hair thrusting slowly gaining speed bit by bit. Keith moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through Shiro's cock. Shiro bucked his hips harder as he hit a new high from Keith moaning around his cock. He knew another thing for sure this was the best blow job he's ever had. "Fuck, at this rate. I'll be cumming soon." he panted as he thrust into Keith's mouth. He nodded and sucked hard rubbing his tongue against his base. Shiro groaned closing his eyes as he got close, he opened his eyes briefly to catch Keith's gaze. He gasped and came down his throat without warning. Keith choked and pulled back coughing after swallowing. Shiro sat back panting.

       Lance burst in "Hey! You two-" He paused and looked at the two. Shiro jumped and covered himself quickly. 

      "Dude! What the fuck?! Don't you know how to knock?" Shiro shouted. Keith tried to stop coughing and avoid his gaze.

       "I thought you'd be better than this..."  He said, hurt wavered through his voice "I didn't think you were easy... Like some easy slut. " he spat. Keith felt a sharp pain in his chest as he heard those words come from Lance's mouth. Of all people he didn't think he'd say it, but this time he was right. He was just a easy slut. Shiro looked at Keith then at Lance . 

      "Get. The. Fuck. Out." Shiro growled. Lance shook his head and walked out slamming the door hard. Shiro sighed and looked at Keith and kneeled next to him. Keith's gaze stayed on the ground. "Look you're not-"

      "He's right... I am just an easy slut..." he said coldly. "I'm just a slut."


	8. Stay The Night

Keith got dressed silently and sat on Shiro's bed. "Take me home please..." He said. Shiro opened his mouth to protest. "Please... Just take me home..." He pleaded. He looked at Shiro with tears forming in his eyes. Shiro caved, then nodded getting dressed quickly.

"I will. But you have to give me your number. And you have to let me stay the night with you. So I can make sure your head's okay." He said. Keith nodded slowly. "Good, I'll grab clothing and we can head out." He grabbed his backpack and tossed boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Keith stood up and began to walk out with him. Shiro smiled and took his hand leading him out to his car. They got in and he drove them to Keith's. Once they got there Keith got out and unlocked the door for them.

"Come in... My dad isn't going to be home for the rest of the week so you can stay with no problem." Keith said softly. "If you want to shower you can do it now if you want. Snacks and drinks are in the kitchen. Help yourself." He said evenly. "I'm going to change." he said starting up the stairs. 

"Hey, wait where am I gonna sleep?" He asked following Keith up. 

"We have a guest bedroom you're welcome to sleep there." He said walking to his room. Shiro nodded. 

"Maybe I could sleep with you?" He asked testing the water.

"No... We shouldn't... we should slow our roll... I don't want to come off as easy." he said spoke softly. Shiro could feel the pain in his words. He dropped his bag and pulled Keith into a hug. Not saying anything, just holding him. Keith stood there, letting Shiro hold him. He pulled back. "The guest room is the last door to your left." He said before disappearing into his room. Shiro sighed and went to the guest room. He set his bag down by the door, looking around. 

"Hm, looks like they haven't used this room in a while. "He shrugged looking at the light layer of dust on the dresser then changed into sweats. He walked out and went to Keith's room knocking on the door "Hey, you alright in there?" He heard shuffling then foot steps to the door. Keith opened the door slightly looking at him.

"Yeah... I'll get over it. Most people end up hating me for being a 'slut' anyway." he said sniffling. Shiro sighed.

"Look he didn't mean it... He's upset with me not you. He's mad cause I marked you and he can't have you now." Shiro admitted. Keith looked at him weirdly.

"What makes me so special?" he asked. Shiro shrugged.

"I don't know. He likes you... Kinda.." Shiro mumbled. Keith chuckled softly and opened his door completely stepping out.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Shiro nodded and looked at him smiling softly. "We could watch something. If you'd like." He said.

"Whatever you'd like." Shiro said following Keith down. "So, where's your dad?" he asked.

"Business trip. Out of the country right now." he said quickly walking to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Water is fine." Shiro said. Keith nodded and got glasses down and went to his fridge to fill them with water. He handed one to Shiro and sipped his. "So, why do you care so much that people call you a Slut?" Shiro asked bluntly. Keith sighed he hoped to avoid this conversation. He set his glass down.

"What do you want to eat? We have some stuff in the house. We could order take out or pizza if you'd like..." He said turning around to look in the fridge. Shiro frowned slightly. 

"Look... You're gonna have to tell me. If you want this to work.. We can't hide things from each other. Or not tell each other about things like this." Shiro said closing the fridge door. Keith huffed refusing to talk about it.

"Take out or pizza?" He asked avoiding the topic. Shiro sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"You can't just not tell me about it. You know that right?" Shiro said pulling up Keith's chin to meet his gaze. Keith turned away. 

"Yes I can..."He said softly. Shiro clenched his jaw. 

"Why not?!" he asked throwing his hands up. 

"Because I don't want you to look down on me!" Keith said with tears in his eyes, still looking away. Shiro's expression softened and pulled Keith into a tight hug. Keith swallowed hard and hugged him back burying his face into the crook of Shiro's shoulder. Shiro rubbed his back, feeling like a dick for pushing Keith further than he should. 

"Pizza will be fine. " he said before releasing Keith, he decided to leave the topic alone. Keith smiled slightly, relieved he let it go. 

"Meat lovers?" he asked as he pulled out his phone. Shiro nodded and kissed his forehead before going back to his water. Keith blushed and ordered their pizza. He set his phone down and picked up his glass. "Want to watch some shows or movies maybe?" he asked. Shiro shrugged. 

"I'm cool with anything." Shiro said. He didn't know why he felt so okay, and normal like this with Keith . He'd never been like it before, with anyone else. It felt nice with Keith, it felt somewhat natural. 'That's cause we're mates, or whatever.' He thought to himself. Keith walked to the living room, and sat on their large brown recliner couch. In the center wall hung a flat screen, with speakers on the side for surround sound. Shiro joined him, leaving some space between them. Keith smiled and patted near him. 

"You can sit closer, I won't bite... Maybe." Keith said chuckling softly. 

"You sure? I don't want to invade your space..."Shiro said concerned. 

"When did you become self aware of my wants or needs?" he asked. Shiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"First it was Lance... We had a talk... Then, at school yesterday when he... I got so angry... I felt like a dick for being one to you before. " Shiro sighed. "Besides... We're stuck together now, so I figured I should take it easy on you. To make it easier for me, and us as well." He explained. Keith smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. Shiro blushed deeply and looked away. "Let's watch a movie..." he mumbled. Keith laughed.

"Okay Mr sappy pants. Comedy?" He asked teasingly Shiro nodded. Keith smiled and poked his side. "Didn't know you were a softy." He said giggling. Shiro pushed him softly. Keith laughed and poked his side again. "Aww are you angry?" He asked in a baby voice. Shiro pinned him down on the couch.

"No. " he said with a smirk. Keith blushed and swallowed hard. Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. I won't do anything. You said to take it slow... So, let's take it slow." He said sitting up and pulling Keith to him putting his arm around him. Keith smiled and clicked to a movie.


	9. Sleep With Me

The pizza came shortly into their movie, they ate contently as they watched. Once it ended Keith sat back and looked at Shiro.

"Want to watch another or what?" he asked. Shiro shrugged then looked down at Keith smiling slightly. "What?" He asked 

"Nothing, you look like you're feeling better. " He said smiling. Keith blushed and looked away. 

'You and that damn smile' he thought to himself. Shiro chuckled. 

"We can watch another if you'd like." Shiro said kissing the back of his head. 

"What now? Horror? Romance? another comedy?" Keith asked scrolling through Netflix. Shiro shrugged and grabbed another slice of pizza. 

"I don't really mind either way." he said through a mouthful of pizza. Keith made a face of disgust. Shiro looked at him "What?" he asked again, mouth still full of food. Keith grimaced shaking his head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Keith said. Shiro swallowed and laughed before nodding.

"Sorry... I usually don't have to worry about that kind of thing." He said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "So what are we watching?" Keith sighed and scrolled through the horror section. 

"Not sure yet." He said "I'll just click on something." he scrolled through then clicked on a random movie and let it play. Shiro sat back. 

After the move Shiro yawned and looked at Keith. He was sound asleep against him. He smiled and lifted him up with ease carrying him up to his room and set him in his bed. He kissed his forehead and got up to leave, Keith pulled him back down. 

"No... don't go..." he mumbled in his sleep. Shiro chuckled and pulled his arms away. 

"Sorry. But you said to take it slow and for me to stay in my room..." he sighed looking at Keith sprawled out, his shirt rucked up and his legs open. "And... I intend to honor that... Even if I don't really want to." he said sighing before walking out. He got into his room and laid down, falling asleep quickly. 

______ 

He woke up in the middle of the night when he heard faint cries and whimpering. He groaned and got up finding his way to the sound. He paused at Keith's door and heard movement and small cries coming from Keith's room. He opened his door and heard mumbling. He got closer and sat next to Keith, listening closer. 

"No... No, I'm not... please..." he whimpered. Shiro swallowed hard 'He's having a nightmare...' he said to himself. "Please stop-no.... I don't want to..." Keith cried. Shiro clenched his jaw. "Stop... please get off of me..." Shiro's eyes widened and his chest felt tight. "No! That hurts! Stop!" Keith shouted waking himself up. He sat up quickly and looked around frantically. Shiro watched him then pulled him into a hug. 

"Relax... it was just a bad dream.." he said soothingly rubbing Keith's back. Keith's body relaxed and held onto Shiro tightly. 

"Could... could you stay with me?" He asked his voice still a bit shaky. Shiro nodded and laid with him. He pulled Keith onto his chest, he rubbed his back. Shiro waited for his breathing to even out and ensured Keith was asleep before he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

__________________________________

Keith woke up and felt two strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up and saw Shiro sleeping contently. 'When did he get in bed with me? ' he asked himself. 'Oh right... I had that nightmare again...' he sighed and nuzzled against Shiro . He didn't know why, but it felt soothing to be in his arms, he felt kinda safe, it felt right...

Keith sighed softly then slipped out of Shiro's grip and walked to his bathroom. He washed up and went downstairs to make breakfast. He took out bacon, eggs, sausage, and bread. He pulled out a pan and set it on the stove turning on the heat, then he turned on the oven, he laid strips of bacon in the pan and then put sausages in the pan as well, he took out another and set it beside the pan of meat. He turned on the stove and poured some oil into the pan, he cracked the eggs into a bowl, threw in some seasoning before stirring them before pouring it into the pan and scrambling them. Then turned to grab milk, sugar, cinnamon and vanilla extract. He poured the ingredients into a bowl and stirred it. He pulled out a cookie sheet and dipped the bread into the mixture and laid them out on the sheet. He sprinkled sugar and cinnamon over them and put it in the oven for 15 minutes. 

He cooked everything and set it aside on a plate. Then set the french toast in the oven for another 5 minutes. By now Shiro was up and walked down to the kitchen. 

"I didn't know you could cook." He said yawning. Keith smiled and pulled out the french toast. 

"Guess I'm full of surprises." Keith said as he made a plate for Shiro. 

"You don't have to I can do it myself. I'm a big boy." Shiro said smiling. Keith nodded and handed him his plate then turned around to sprinkle powdered sugar over the french toast.

"Can I ask you something?" Keith asked as he put food onto his plate. Shiro looked up mouth already full of food. 

"Yeah, go ahead." He said after swallowing. Keith bit his lip and sighed.

"Is this, us, supposed to feel this normal?" Shiro asked. Keith paused and thought for a bit. 

"I mean we're mates... I think so. I mean, I feel like I could be a normal person around you. That I don't have to pretend to be human, or whatever." Shiro said before eating.

"Yeah... I guess that makes sense..." he said as he poked at his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda boring... But it's filler for the next part. I promise the next part will be so much more interesting


	10. Heat

      It had been 3 months since that night, they spent the night with each other every weekend. They got more comfortable with each other. They escalated to making out but nothing more. Keith was still against going further, Shiro agreed, mainly cause he wasnt sure he could go through with it, and never did more than Keith wanted. 

    Shiro woke up and groaned. He had his arms wrapped around Keith . He smiled and kissed his forehead. He sniffed and swallowed hard, Keith's scent was unusually overwhelming. He shook his head and sighed closing his eyes again. Keith snuggled closer and smiled in his sleep.  Shiro pulled back, then sat up sighing. He was hard. He cursed at himself, he almost forgot his heat was starting and going to be all week.  Keith whimpered and looked at Shiro.

     "Why are you-" he began before he covered his nose. Shiro's scent was insanely strong and reeked of primal need. He blushed and swallowed "Are you in heat?" He asked. Shiro chuckled and nodded.

    "Guess you could smell me too, huh?" He asked he turned to Keith and kissed him softly before pulling away quickly. "We should avoid contact... I won't be able to control myself much. " He said. Keith bit his lip and kissed Shiro again. 

    "It's painful if you don't act on it right? If you do it now, it'll help right?" he said looking down blush spreading across his face. "If we do it... We won't be mates yet though right?" Shiro smiled and chuckled.

    "No... I have to bite your neck for it to be official and vice versa." he said as he kissed Keith's forehead. He sighed then pressed his forehead against Keith's. "I don't want to rush you.. I don't want you to have sex with me just cause I'm in heat. I want you to do it when you're ready, and want to do it with me." he said. Keith blushed and smiled before putting his arms around Shiro's shoulders. 

         "I do want to... Besides, your pheromones... they're really strong, I don't know if anyone else will keep their hands off of you." Shiro chuckled and crawled on top of Keith kissing him.

   "Only a little." Shiro teased. Keith  glared at him and pinched his cheek. "Kidding. Kidding, I don't want anyone to touch me. Besides, I don't think anyone is as cute as you." Shiro said smiling. 

   "I'm not cute." he pouted. Shiro shook his head kissing him deeply holding him close. Shiro groaned and pulled back then moved to sit on the edge of the bed his back to Keith .

   "We should stop... Cause your smell... It makes me want to ravish you. I don't end to push you." He said. Keith smiled cheekily then crawled to Shiro putting his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. 

     "I didn't say I was against it." he whispered into Shiro's ear before kissing his neck. Shiro tilted his head back as Keith kissed his neck. 

    "You're opening a can worms you may not wanna open." he groaned before turning to kiss Keith. 

    "I think it's too late." Keith said kissing him back. Shiro pinned him down and kissed him hard pushing his tongue into Keith's mouth, Keith gasped and moaned trying to keep up. Shiro pulled back his heat slowly taking over his senses and brain. Keith panted as he looked up at Shiro. Shiro licked his lips, his heat now taking over his thought process completely. He slid his hand up Keith's shirt and played with his nipples before kissing and sucking on Keith's neck. Keith flinched and moved away as Shiro's teeth brushed his skin. "Shiro. Please... don't do that... I'm not ready to make that jump.".

    Shiro sighed and kissed his chest then down his body biting every other spot, Keith gasped and moaned under Shiro. He kissed his hips before tugging his shorts down. Shiro paused as he looked at Keith's cock. Keith panted and looked down at Shiro. 

    "You don't have to if you're not-" He gasped and moaned as Shiro took his tip in his mouth sucking his tip. He gripped Shiro's hair and arched his back as Shiro sucked. Shiro looked up at him through his haze, watching Keith's reactions. He slowly took more into his mouth bobbing his head. Keith moaned and bit his lip tightening his grip. Shiro pulled back and licked his lips his eyes  glossy, pupils dilated only a thin ring of grey left. Keith panted looking up at Shiro as he hovered over him. Shiro kissed him hard then kissed his neck. He nipped at his collar bone then licked his fingers. 

      "Lift your hips." he said in a low growl. Keith shivered complying, Shiro pushed a finger in him thrusting it slowly. Keith gasped and writhed slightly biting his lip. "Relax." He barked. Keith whimpered and breathed slowly relaxing his body accepting Shiro's movements. Shiro licked his lips then added another thrusting them slowly stretching Keith. Keith gasped and bit his lip gripping Shiro's shoulders. "I said Relax." he barked more commanding this time. Keith's body reacted immediately, relaxing his muscles under Shiro's touch.  Shiro thrusted his fingers deeper, curling them trying to find his prostate. He pushed his fingers in hard then angled them forward. Keith arched his back moaning before covering his mouth. His face flushed red unsure what to think of his reaction. Shiro smirked and repeated his action. Keith moaned curling his toes, his head falling back, his body succumbed to the pleasure surging through his body. Shiro leaned down to his ear. "Move your hands, I want to hear you while I breed  you." He said, his wolf side coming out more,  he no longer had control over his actions. He was in a haze of his heat, pleasure, and instincts. 

    "I-I'm ready, please..." Keith whined softly. Shiro smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply before his vision blacked out. 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

       Shiro came to after, he groaned cursing at himself. "What the fuck. I black out right before the good stuff." He muttered to himself. He glanced to his right, Keith was sound asleep next to him. He sighed moving his hair out of his face. 

      "Guess I can't be too angry..." he said chuckling. He looked over Keith's face, tracing over his soft features. He traced his soft lips to his chin, then along his jawline, he cupped his cheek and pressed  his forehead against his. 'I guess I am falling for this guy...' he thought to himself. 'Hopefully so is he.' he sighed and wrapped his arm around Keith pulling him close. He grimaced as he felt the mess between them. He pulled back and sighed getting up to grab a towel. 

    Keith whined as he felt a shift in his bed. He opened his eyes, he watched as Shiro left the bed. He felt a small anger build up in his stomach, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Shiro . It hit him in the back of the head.

    "Ow! What the hell?!" Shiro snapped turning to Keith . His face was flushed red.

   "I should be asking that!" he protested. "I told you to slow down! But no, you just grab my thighs and do what you want!" he said angrily. "All you said was, Relax! or you'd just go harder to try to shut me up! Then- Then you cum in me like it's no big deal!" Keith said blushing a dark red. Shiro chuckled and got in bed.

    "You complain, but the mess on your stomach says you didn't hate it as much as you say." He teased. Keith flicked his forehead.

     "You weren't listening. Is this how you always are? If so I never want to do it with you again." he pouted  turning away. Shiro sighed, he couldn't remember going all the way it sounded pretty great, he definitely wanted to be fully conscious next time. He definitely wanted a next time. He kissed the back of Keith's neck.

     "Well, if I'm not in heat next time I'll be more gentle." he said against Keith neck. Keith smiled slightly, he actually enjoyed how rough Shiro was, but he wanted his first time somewhat romantic. 

    "Fine, I forgive you.  Next time I won't" he said turning to kiss Shiro gently. Shiro smiled and nodded as he kissed Keith back.


	11. Losing a 'Friend'

After that week of heat, blacking out every time they did it, which was only two more times. Shiro sighed as he sat at his desk. He was in class and everything was boring, all he could think about was Keith . He knew he liked him, but since their 'first time' he could only remember the soft features on Keith face. How content he felt laying next to him just looking at him sleep so peacefully. He pulled out his phone.

'Let's go out tonight.' He texted Keith.

'Can't I have my last meet tonight.' He responded.

'Then let's have dinner afterwards.' He replied quickly.

'Sure, but Matt is coming too. He comes to all my meets.' Keith replied. Shiro growled slightly. He didn't like Matt, he was touchy feely with Keith. It was obvious he liked him, Keith was too oblivious to notice or care. Shiro wasn't out of the closet so he wasn't openly affectionate with Keith unless they were for sure not going to be seen. Keith didn't mind they kept their relationship a secret, well that's what he told Shiro. He sighed and let it go, he didn't want to make it an issue. 

'Fine.' he texted. He shoved his phone into his pocket and waited for the bell to ring. 

Keith sighed as their conversation ended on text. He was happy that Shiro was taking him out for dinner, though Matt was joining them he didn't mind. He paused, Shiro wasn't going to be happy about it... He always got irritable when Matt was around, probably because Matt was super affectionate. He chuckled and shook his head, it's Shiro's fault for not wanting to be open. They'd been dating a while already. He sighed and shook his head again, no. That was selfish to want that. He sighed, Shiro wasn't ready to come out about them, so he was okay with them being a 'secret' until he was comfortable. He sighed, but none the less him and Shiro were exclusive and they were going on a date... Plus one. 

Matt leaned in to Keith with a confused look, he blew into his ear. Keith flinched and covered his ear. 

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"You were out of it. Who were you talking to?" Matt asked. He raised a brow.

"No one. Don't worry about it." he said. Matt frowned.

"No one my ass, you looked all giddy and happy when you texted him." he shot. Keith sighed the motioned him to come closer. 

"Okay, I'm dating someone okay? You can't say anything though." Keith said looking up at Matt pleadingly. Matt frowned slightly, he was in love with Keith, this made his blood boil. Worse? The dude wasn't even ready to come out yet, as Keith told him so. Some guy who isn't even ready to come out had managed to get Keith to date him and agree to not come out. He had been working on getting Keith to fall in love with him or even get him to notice his feelings, for years! Now some new guy came in as 'Prince Charming'??

"Why are you dating him if he isn't ready?" Matt grumbled.

"Well, I'm his first guy in everything. Including dating. So he just isn't ready." He smiled slightly "I'm willing to wait." Matt scowled.

"Well he shouldn't make you wait, if he's dating you he's committed to you now. And why are you with a guy who's dating a guy for the first time? Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?" Matt snapped. Keith frowned and shook his head, before glaring at Matt.

"He's not like him. He's a little rough around the edges, but so am I. You're supposed to be happy. Not an asshole." Keith said clearly hurt. Matt opened his mouth to protest, Keith put a finger up. "Don't dig yourself a deeper hole." He huffed before grabbing his things leaving as the bell rang. He pulled out his phone texting Shiro.

'Let's make it just us tonight.' he texted.

'Alright. I know a great place.' Shiro texted back smiling. 

'Good. I look forward to it.' Keith messeged smiling slightly.

'So do I. Want to come over too?' He asked. He bit his lip waiting eagerly against his locker. Keith paused and smiled. He quickly ran up to Shiro locker, he got on his tippy toes.

"Yes I'd love too." He whispered. Shiro jumped and turned quickly. He laughed slightly and nodded. 

"Alright, for the project right?" He asked, that was a cover or code phrases when they talked about going to each others homes in school. They kept to their own groups, but had lunch together occasionally when they could tear away from their friends without question. Well for Keith it was when Matt didn't mind going on his own. 

Matt watched from a bit back, he frowned. He couldn't believe that Keith was with the same guy who called him the problem of the school and pushed around a few of the gay guys there. Especially Keith's ex. He paused and shook his head, that still didn't give him a pass to be an asshole. He sighed, he was going to get Keith to leave him, make him realize Shiro was an ass and no good for him. He walked up and slung his arm around Keith's shoulders. Shiro's face changed to a scowl. Keith sighed and looked at Matt.

"What? I can't hug my best friend?" Matt asked pulling Keith close. "So where we going to eat tonight?' He asked cheekily. Keith rolled his eyes opening his mouth to respond.

"He's coming with me- I mean, we're going to work on our project at my place." Shiro said. Matt scowled then looked at Keith sadly, faking it.

"You mean you're going to ditch me? Just cause I don't like your boyfriend? And for school work!?" He asked dramatically. "Are you sick of me being clingy to you?" he asked. Keith's face softened and sighed. 

"Let's go to the diner downtown like usual... But Shiro is coming too. He is driving me." He said. Shiro smirked at Matt, he won in the end regardless if Matt joined them for dinner. Matt sighed and grumbled softly.

"Fine." he pouted. "I'll take it. Let me walk you out." He said smiling. Keith shook his head.

"Sorry, but Shiro is my ride, so I'll go with him. It's easier." he said quickly. Matt frowned and sighed, he couldn't win. 

"Go ahead and wait by the doors." Shiro said smiling. Once Keith was gone he glared at Matt and pinned him against the locker getting to his ear "You even try to fuck with us or even interfere I will kill you." He growled. Matt smirked.

"Then tell Keith what? You going to beat up his best friend - his only friend. Who's been there since birth basically? And tell Keith what? I was being mean?" Matt shot back. "I'll out you." He threatened. Shiro tensed his wolf coming out he shook it off. 

"You do that. I don't care." Shiro growled. He put his forearm against his throat pushing down slightly. Matt choked slightly. 

"And He'd hate you if you hurt me." He choked out. Shiro sighed and let him go. 

"Again, if you come between us I will end your friendship with him." he snapped before leaving to walk with Keith.

________________________________________________________________________________

After Keith's swim meet and Matt giving him a touchy feely congratulations despite Shiro's warnings. They left together, Matt going separately. Once Shiro was alone with Keith he reached into his back seat and bit his lip. He pulled out a bouquet of red and white roses, and a small box.

"I... I got you this, I just didn't know if I should take it in... But here." He said blushing deeply handing him the flowers and box. Keith smiled taking it, he smelt the flowers. 

"They're beautiful." He said smiling. He opened up the small box, he pulled out a silver ring with a small black gem in the center. Keith smiled and his eyes lit up. "Shiro... It's- I love it." He said before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Shiro blushed and smiled then kissed Keith gently. 

"I didn't know what to actually get..." he said softly. Keith blushed and smiled kissing him again. 

"Mind putting it on for me?" He asked handing the ring to Shiro. Shiro nodded and slid it on Keith's finger. Keith smiled admiring the black gem. "What kind of stone is it?" he asked.

"It's Obsidian. It looked perfect for you. "He said blushing slightly. Keith smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Well, let's go to the diner." Keith said smelling the flowers again smiling happily. Shiro nodded and started his car driving to the diner.

They walked in close, but not touching. He spotted Matt and smirked as he walked with Keith to the table. 

"Hey what took you so long?" he asked as they sat down. Keith blushed slightly and Shiro smiled. 

"I was opening my gift from my boyfriend, Shiro is kinda our middle man..." Keith rambled. "And i was thanking him." Keith said quickly. Matt looked at Shiro and Keith. 

"You sure you want to wear that? Don't you think people will question who gave that to you?" Matt asked trying to get Keith to second guess it. Keith's smile fell slightly, it worked, Shiro frowned.

"No one will notice, they don't pay attention to him much any more." Shiro defended. Keith looked at him smiling slightly. Matt glared at him, Shiro shot the look right back. He lifted the menu "What are you gonna get." He offered before turning to Matt leaning forward "Do you really wanna take this away from him?" He whispered. "He's happy and he loves it, so fuck off." He said sharply. Matt huffed and got up. 

"I-uh... I don't think I'm wanted here anymore." Matt said fuming. Keith frowned.

"What? Why?" he asked. 

"You found a man. All you need now huh? Not even someone who's ready to come out! What the hell?! I've been here forever! Then he waltzes in and... And what?! You're happy now suddenly?! What has he given you that I didn't?!" He shouted. Keith felt his fall to stomach. 

"What are you talking about? I-I always... I'm always there for you!" Keith said tears formed in his eyes. He glared at him through his tears "What about when that asshole was around?! Huh?! When I needed you the most?! You ignored my messages, my calls, and even at school! You never once defended me against the rumors!" He shouted his voice shaking. Matt eyes narrowed.

"It's not like he was wrong. I don't doubt you actually fucked around while with him." He snapped. Keith's expression fell, Shiro growled and got up prepared to jump on Matt, Keith grabbed his arm.

"He isn't worth it." Keith said softly. Shiro looked down at him then sighed. 

"Get the hell out." He snarled. Matt left, he stepped out and he swallowed hard as the reality of what he saud hit him. Keith sighed running his hands through his hair. "Let's go. Anywhere you want. Name it." He said trying to comfort him. Keith lifted his head tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Take me home." he said shakily. Shiro nodded and took him to his car driving him home. Once they pulled up he sighed and held Keith's hand. Keith pulled his hand away swallowing hard. Shiro frowned, Keith sighed and sniffled. 

"I'm sorry... I think I need to stay here tonight alone." Keith said.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked concerned. "I want to be here for you..." He said softly. Keith felt a fire light in his belly.

"I'll be fine. You just cost me my best friend, I need some space." He snapped. Shiro looked at him a mix of hurt and confusion on his face. Keith got out and slammed the door. Shiro flinched and swallowed hard. He watched Keith storm into his house. He sat there for a few minutes contemplating whether or not to go in or not. He hit his steering wheel and pulled out his keys, cussing at himself as he got out of his car. 

He went up to Keith's front door and knocked. "Keith... Let me in. I'm sorry." He said. Keith stood by the door in silence. "Keith I know you're by the door. Please. Let me in." He said gently. Keith took a deep breath.

"Why should I? My best friend just left me cause of you." He said sadly. Shiro shook his head.

"If he was really your best friend would he have said those things?" He asked. Keith blinked and sighed pressing his head against the door. Shiro was right...

"Fine. But no funny business " Keith scolded as he opened the door. Shiro came in quickly and hugged him tight. 

"I'm sorry." Shiro said softly holding Keith close.


	12. No Funny Business

Keith melted into Shiro's touch, he buried his face into his chest sobbing softly. Shiro frowned and held him close rubbing his back.

"It's Alright... I've got you now." He whispered before lifting up Keith and carrying him to his room. He laid him gently on the bed and kissed away his tears. He wiped his tears away and sighed, Keith's breathing evened out and he looked at Shiro with his eye brows furrowed.

"Why do you suddenly care so much?" He asked. Shiro sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Because.... I like you and your my mate. Every part of me is screaming to kill Matt and comfort you." He said sighing. Keith sat up and sniffled slightly.

"Say it again." He said softly looking at Keith with hopeful eyes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You said you liked me... I want to hear you say it again." He said more sternly. Shiro blushed and chuckled slightly.

"I like you." He said, his eyes widened as Keith kissed him.

"Again." He demanded, Shiro nodded kissing him back hard.

"I like you, I like you. " he repeated between kisses. "I like you so much." He said breathlessly as he pulled Keith into his lap. Keith snaked his arms around his neck and pulled back breathing heavily. His face was flushed and his eyes were filled with lust.

"I like you too." Keith replied. "Now comfort me" he said with a sly smile. Shiro chuckled and swiftly moved to where Keith was laying on his back. He kissed him quickly before kissing his chin and jaw, he trailed kisses down his body slowly. Keith shivered and moaned at his touch, the warmth from Shiro's body set him on fire, and he loved it. He loved his touch, he gasped as Shiro pushed up his shirt and began to kiss his chest. He moaned out as Shiro kissed down his stomach arching his body into his lips. "S-Shiro..." He whined. Shiro paused and glanced up at him with a smirk.

"Hm?" He simply asked as he tugged down Keith's pants. Keith blushed darkly and lifted his hips to help Shiro pull off his pants and briefs.

"Please don't tease..." He rasped out, Shiro smiled and kissed his thighs as he slowly spread his legs. He bit gently earning a high pitched moan from Keith. He smirked and repeated the action before trailing kisses up Keith's thighs to the base of his cock. Keith's eyes widened in shock then looked down at Shiro, which was not a good idea he felt like he could cum just from that sight alone, his blush turned even darker as he watched Shiro slowly lick up his cock and tease his tip. He covered his mouth and muffled his loud moans. Shiro watched him closely as he began to suck on the tip, mentally telling himself to keep going and this was Keith, not just some dick in his mouth. Once he heard the moan escape from behind Keith's fingers he no longer felt held back and began to bob his head fast taking Keith deeper and deeper in his mouth until he took all of it. Keith shuddered and moaned loudly, his legs fell open, his toes curled, and his back was arched from the pleasure that Shiro was giving him. Shiro looked up at him as he bobbed his head and sucked swirling his tongue around the tip and rubbing it against the base of his cock. Keith moved his hands into Shiro's hair moaning and gasping. He bucked his hips up in attempt to gain more simulation as he felt himself close to cumming. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked harder as he felt his mate buck his hips up. Shiro continued until he heard Keith's voice break when he cried out, he smirked and pulled away licking his lips. Keith let out a whimper "I-... so close... why?" He mumbled incoherently giving a pleading look to his mate.

Shiro chuckled and moved up to kiss him before shifted to get lube out of Keith's night stand, he blushed at how much they had used during his heat. He bit his lip, he must have been pretty wild and needy. He shook it off then moved back down to get in between his mates legs. Keith panted still out of it and ready for what ever Shiro had in store for him, maybe it was his instincts telling him to open up to his mate or he was just really into being submissive to Shiro (The world may never know). He spread his legs further for him looking up at him, his pupils blown up to where there was only a thin line of purple. Shiro smiled and felt himself grow harder at the sight of Keith being so submissive and ready for him, he poured lube onto his fingers and pushed two into Keith. His mate let out a slightly pained moan but he kept his legs open for Shiro, he wanted more, he needed more, more of Shiro. He began to curl his fingers and thrust them into Keith working him open, less focused on pleasuring him now and more on getting him ready to take his cock. Keith writhed under Shiro's touch, he was so close to his spot and he wanted it so bad, he wanted that hot electric pleasure to surge through his body again.

"Ple-please... up more... Just a little up" he begged and whined as he pushed his hips down onto Shiro's fingers. He smirked at his mate writhing with need underneath him, he licked his lips at Keith's expression, a mix of lust, need, and desperation. He put his arms up around Shiro's neck. "Please, I need it. Give it to me" he begged. Shiro's eyes widened as Keith pressed down further on his fingers moaning as he made Shiro hit his prostate. "Please, fuck me... make me cum..." he whined. Shiro smirked and sat back on his knees and pulled off his shirt before working on his pants. Meanwhile Keith grew impatient and pushed three fingers into himself, simulating his prostate. Shiro's jaw dropped and his face burned red as he watched, he threw off his pants and boxers as he drank in the sight of Keith fucking himself with his fingers. He pulled Keith's hand away, much to his displeasure, then poured lube into his hand and rubbed it into his cock. He then pressed his tip at his mates hole as a tease, he hooked his hands under Keith's knees then slowly pushed in. He moaned in unison with Keith, for him because he was tight and already pulling him in like he didn't want to let go once he got in, for Keith it was Shiro's size stretching him wide, it hurt but he loved the burn and the size of his cock. Shiro bit his lip pushing in inch by inch, allowing Keith to adjust every so often. Once he bottomed out he panted and willed himself to not start moving until Keith gave the go ahead, as good as it felt he wasn't going to hurt his mate. Keith breathed slowly as he began to relax around Shiro's length, he whimpered at how his tip rested against his prostate, he rolled his hips down moaning softly. His mate took that as his sign to move, he began slow and deep then increased his speed and power, with the encouragement of Keith's moans and praises. Keith clawed at Shiro's back leaving marks as he pounded into him, hitting his prostate each time. He cried out as he was quickly brought close to his orgasm almost instantly, like Shiro already knew how to pleasure him. He gasped and let out a strangled moan when Shiro lifted him up and changed their position to where he was riding his mate. Keith's legs nearly turned to jelly as he began to ride Shiro, moans and strings of praises leaving his lips. Shiro smirked and held his waist as he thrusted up into Keith making the other arch his back and cry out.

"Cum.... I'm close." Shiro groaned out as he pulled Keith down hard onto his cock. Keith gasped and before he could respond he shot cum all over his and Shiro's chest. He arched his back continuing to ride Shiro as he rode out his orgasm, Shiro let out a low groan as he watched Keith's orgasm wreck his body. Shiro moaned as his walls tightened and clenched around his cock. He threw his head back and closed his eyes tight as he came deep inside Keith he grunted as he continued to thrust riding out his own orgasm. They both panted and breathed heavily as they both came down from their orgasmic high. Keith slowly raised himself off Shiro's lap laying down beside his lover breathless. He smiled and kissed Shiro tenderly.

"You actually kept control this time." He said chuckling slightly. Shiro blushed and pinched his side.

"Oh, you noticed while I was in heat?" He asked. Keith nodded and kissed his cheek before reaching for something to clean their bodies off. He decided a shirt would do, he wiped up their mess then tossed the shirt aside.

"Considering you actually told me you were cumming, made sure I felt good, and you haven't fallen asleep yet." He said as he cuddled up to Shiro. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Keith, he pulled the blanket over them.

"I'm glad I did better this time." He paused "Should we consider this to be our first time?" He asked. Keith blushed and nodded before leaning up to kiss Shiro gently. He held his mate tight and yawned softly, Keith relaxed in his arms and closed his eyes.

"Let's Sleep now... I'm tired." Keith said softly


	13. 3 Weeks, Nausea, and War

They stayed wrapped up in each other for the next two weeks. Keith felt better emotionally, he slowly accepted that Matt wasn't actually a good friend to him, and that Shiro was actually a good mate.   
Now he'd been feeling sick, nauseous, tired, bloated, and moody. It started in the beginning of the week, Keith woke up and vomited immediately. Shiro was concerned, but Keith kept assuring him it was just a something he ate or bad animal blood and that he needed to go be home for a bit so he didn't get sick either. What he didn't tell Shiro was that he was going to a 'specialist' to get it checked out, he already had his dad set it up so that Shiro wouldn't get suspicious.

Now here he was sitting in the living room surrounded by various herbs, animal and possibly human bones, jars filled with things he didn't want to know about, and tools. He was meeting a witch, Haggar, the only person he knew could examine him and not question why he didn't have a normal body temperature, or why he had fangs, or essentially didn't have a heartbeat. Of course his father was there to make sure she didn't try anything on him, even though grew up with her, he still didn't trust her. Keith watched as she mixed and messed with different ingredients, making him smell some, put on his skin or taste. None of them worked apparently, until she mixed the last one. She held up a strange purplish liquid to him.

"Tell me what it smells like." She said as he took it. She then picked up a small trash can. Keith slowly leaned down to the cup and smelled it.

"It smells sweet... Like fruits." He said. She nodded and sighed handing him the small trash can.

"Drink it." She said. Keith nodded and drank it slowly before quickly throwing it up into the trash can. He grimanced at the rotten and sour taste spittting it out immediately. She furrowed her brows and turned to his dad whispering something to him. His eyes widened and he nodded, she left the room and he looked at Keith.

"So you and Shiro have already had sex? Unprotected?" He asked. Keith felt his face turn a bright red.

"Dad! What the?! Why would you ask that?!" He exclaimed. He shook his head at Keith, then walked over to sit next to him.

"It would explain why you're pregnant..." He said before looking at Keith. Keith went pale, well paler, and froze in shock.

"What... No. There's no..." he stuttered. Keith's dad patted his back and rubbed it gently.

"Well, for you since you're such a unique type of 'monster'... There are many things you can do that we don't know or will never know about." He said trying to keep Keith from panicking.

"But I'm a guy! That's.... Thats impossible! Besides wouldn't my vampire side kill off any chances?!" Keith exclaimed.

"No, remember species, like us, can breed with their own gender so long as it's the same species or humans. In your case since you're only half, so you should be able to carry both." He explained. "And werewolves are very potent creatures especially when they're in heat..." he continued before pausing "You didn't let him... You guys didn't- have sex while he was in heat did you?" He asked. Keith buried his face in his hands in embarrassment for two reasons, one that his dad found out that they were having sex and two because he was having to talk about it to his dad. His dad groaned and rubbed his temples "Of course you did..." he said softly.

"I didn't know... If I did... I would've been more careful!" Keith pleaded. "I... I don't even know what to think... How did she, you know figure it out?" He asked.

"It's a spell, it's how we find out vampires are pregnant or humans are pregnant with a non-human child. If it smells sweet, but tastes rotten it means you're pregnant. If you aren't it smells rotten but tastes heavenly." He said picking up the potion and closing his nose from the smell. "Watch." He said simply before drinking the potion easily. "See?"He asked. Keith nodded and looked down at his lap.

"Yeah.... But how am I supposed to tell Shiro? We're still young..." Keith whispered. His dad frowned and pulled him into a tight hug rubbing his back.

"It's gonna be okay... He is going to be here for you. If not, you have me and his pack. They are now bound to us because of the child." He said. Keith frowned, he didn't want Shiro to stay with him purely out of obligation, he wanted him to stay because he wanted too. He sighed and nodded slowly as he thought up different ways to tell Shiro.

-Mean while-

Shiro sighed as he sat in the pack meeting, barely listening to what was happening. He was too concerned about Keith, he felt like something was off. His scent was different, enough to make him curious and want to figure it out.

"Shiro!" Alfor shouted, Shiro flinched and looked up at him. "Have you been listening at all?" He asked angrily.

"Sorry... Sir... What were we talking about?" He asked. Alfor sighed and shook his head.

"There's an outbreak in rabid vampires in our English clans. They want us to send some of us to help out." He explained again. Shiro nodded, he couldn't leave yet. Since he hadn't officiated the mark with Keith he couldn't separate or else he could die from his wolf ripping itself apart. "We need to send our best, this will not be a quick trip, you will most likely be gone close to a year. Maybe more, they don't know who is turning them. And there is little forestation where you need to be." He continued. "We will most likely be facing a new clan seeking power." He explained. Soon enough he ended the pack meeting and sent everyone off. He stopped Shiro before he could leave. "We need to talk." He said firmly, Shiro nodded and let the rest leave before sitting down to talk to Alfor. "The pack leaders there, they specifically requested you to go. They've sent some of their own here a while back and were impressed by your skill. They want you to go." He said. Shiro shook his head.

"No, I haven't officiated the mark. I can't-" he started.

"Then officiate it." Alfor growled. "These are the elders orders... Think about the humans who are being hunted by those bastards. We need your help." He warned. "It will also help you learn how to lead. You will have your own pack soon... I want you to be prepared." He added. Shiro sighed before nodding.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"This weekend, we don't want to wait any longer." Alfor said.

"Okay, I will do it tonight..." he said softly before leaving quickly. He didn't want to hurt Keith by leaving him so abruptly, but he'd rather have Keith hate him than be banished by his own pack. Lance grabbed him once he stepped out and dragged him down the hall.

"You're not actually gonna do this right?" He asked.

"Do what?" He asked pushing Lance back.

"Officiate the mark then leave him!" He growled. Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know what that'll do to him. "

"He'll understand." Shiro protested. "He will understand that I need to help out the pack..." he said trying to convince himself more then Lance. "Besides I need the experience in leading a pack." He continued. Lance scowled at him grabbing his collar and getting close to his face.

"You just started getting close to him, getting comfy, and actually appreciating him! Then now you're... You're gonna do the most intimate thing possible, and leave him?!" He shouted. "Don't you think that's a little fucked up?!" He growled. Shiro sighed and pulled Lance's hands off him.

"You don't know him. Trust me, He'll understand." He said firmly before walking down stairs and outside to go to Keith's. 'Hopefully he'll understand... I'm not abandoning him, I'll come back to him. If he doesn't... then he's better off without me' He thought to himself as he drove.

-Time Skip-  
Once he arrived he quickly made his way in and up to Keith's room. He was somewhat excited to see Keith, he always was. Black was too, he fueled about 50% of his excitement. He smiled when he saw Keith laying on his stomach reading something. He quickly creeped up, or he thought he was being stealthy in reality Keith heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs, Shiro smirked and jumped on him trying to scare him. Keith burst into laughter and turned to him kissing his cheek.

"What you weren't surprised?" Shiro pouted. Keith shook his head and kissed him.

"No! I heard you run up the stairs!" He said laughing, Shiro chuckled then kissed him gently. Keith melted into it, his worry about his own news washed away by Shiro's touch. He pulled back slightly and bit his lip, Shiro panted softly before remembering his own news.

"I have to tell you something." They said at the same time. They paused and both laughed.

"You first." Keith said softly. Shiro swallowed hard and nodded slowly before sitting up. 

"I-I think we should officiate the mark." He whispered. Keith's eyes widened as a dark blush spread across his cheeks, given his current predicament becoming official mates would be perfect for them. He nodded slowly then kissed Shiro slowly.

"Okay... Lets do it." He said softly. "Let's do it tonight." He added before kissing him again. Shiro pulled back then looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"That was way too easy... Why didn't you protest?" He asked. Keith frowned then raised a brow.

"Did you want me to say no?" He asked. Shiro shook his head and kissed him deeply.

"Just surprised that's all. I thought you'd ask why." He explained.

"If you don't ask why I said yes then I won't ask your reason." He said chuckling.


End file.
